


【幻花】六亿年的星光

by sanxun_in_a_month



Series: HP paro系列 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, 阴阳怪气
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanxun_in_a_month/pseuds/sanxun_in_a_month
Summary: - hp paro- 北子哥-蛇院，马哥-狮院- 两人同岁同级设定
Relationships: 幻花 - Relationship
Series: HP paro系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904419
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

「是什么时候发觉这个人跟自己很合拍的？」  
某幻这么问着自己，看着手表，计算着时差。  
时间快到了，在泡好装进魔法袋中带过去还是到目的地再泡的两个选择中纠结了半天。到最后还是认命的下楼去厨房给人泡了杯热可可，是麻瓜超市里卖的最贵的牌子，自己还额外多加了两勺，注意好保温，撒上满满棉花糖才放进魔法包里，给小男孩的就要是最好的。  
「可能自己也不是很清楚吧，冥冥之中就跟他有种感觉。」  
给花少北准备的这个秘密也是，因为他无意间的一句抱怨，耗时整整一个学期，花费心思无数，还串通了其他三人为自己保密，就为了给他一个惊喜。

虽然花少北略微年长某幻几个月，但是在自己的印象里他永远像是一个长不大的少年，尾音带着些黏糊糊的奶音，像是蜂蜜公爵家新出的牛奶糖。就算他在魔咒课上有着压倒众人的天赋也没法掩饰自己因为害羞所以红红的耳朵尖。被凤凰羽毛内芯的魔杖选中的巫师都是独立且超然的，就跟这种生物本身一样，用麻瓜的话来说就是魔杖随主人。  
当然，小男孩这种话肯定不能在花少北面前说，不然他肯定会跟自己吵，还会赌气不来看自己的魁地奇比赛。

都说斯莱特林和格林芬多从学校建立起就有不可调和的恩怨，但是这完全没有在自己和花少北身上发生过，自从他在火车上推开那扇包厢门，麻瓜世界常说的fate（命运）就将他俩绑在一起了。  
哦，自己以前的麻瓜朋友好像也沉迷于一款叫做fate的手机游戏。  
但是这不一样，已经成为巫师的小马坚定的相信着这种缘分，包括但不仅限于带着花少北在有求必应屋里用求到的Wi-Fi一起用自己的手机玩各种游戏。

有的时候在占卜课上花少北会趁教授不注意时小声的跟某幻抱怨，说透过水晶球看到的星星都是朦胧不清的，夜晚的霍格沃茨又有阁楼里透出的灯光，斯莱特林的休息室还在地下，看不到群星的光芒。  
每当这个时候某幻都想去问问分院帽，为什么不把花大聪明分到拉文克劳，虽然有时他真的就像斯莱特林本林，足智多谋，意志坚强，还是个纯血。就算现在已经不能用纯血来当仅有的标准，比如当初救世主的教父小天狼星，就被分到了格林芬多。  
不过据隔壁拉文克劳的老番茄说，他们的公共室塔楼的天顶上绘制了星图，虽然不是实体但是也很值得一看。

那时俩人在老番茄的掩护下偷偷摸摸上了拉文克劳的公共休息室，为的是观看那绘制在穹顶上的星空。  
“还是很壮观的啊。”花少北在这种时候绝对不会吝啬自己的赞美。  
虽然确实十分壮观，但是某幻还是觉得没有小时候自己看到的那场流星雨好看。他偷偷记下时间，约着花少北在暑假来自己家小住一段时间，体验一下麻瓜社会。

为了这个目标，他还从同为蛇院的蕾丝手中借到了他家在西北域的一处房产钥匙，为此被坑了一整套麻瓜游戏卡带。

就在这八月份的某个晚上，花少北被轻轻叫醒，他闭着眼依在某幻怀里哼哼唧唧的不想动，却被幻影移形带来的略微不适扫清了睡意。  
他在一场壮观的流星雨中醒来。  
手中被塞了一杯热可可，上面飘着一层软乎乎的棉花糖。某幻在他身旁坐下，给两人披上了厚厚的毛绒毯。  
他透过马克杯上的雾气，眼里映着满天星河，对身边的人展开笑颜。


	2. 【幻花】上帝与梅林不可兼得

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 酒过三巡后也不可以！  
> 是《六亿年的星光》的前篇

花少北觉得，经历过这么多年，自己应该能习惯自家麻瓜出身的男朋友会上帝梅林混着叫。但是当再次遇到他对着招出来的守护神用“哦我的上帝…”开头的时候还是没忍住给了他一记脑瓜崩。  
隔壁拉文克劳院的尖子生老番茄的感叹都比上帝好上一万倍。  
唯一美中不足的是那句“我的ma呀”有些容易在脑内单曲循环。上次在魔药课配置药水的时候突然响起，导致自己坩埚里的镇定剂在咕嘟咕嘟冒了几个泡之后变成了银蓝色。

银白的骏马在某幻身边凝聚，温顺的低下头颅，柔顺的鬃毛在脖颈的一侧垂下，让人想起麻瓜童话里常常提起的载着王子而来的白马。  
就是身边的那位男朋友丝毫没个王子的样子。童话里的王子都是纯正的皇室血统，金发碧眼，有着殷实富裕的家底。  
眼前的青年头发不金眼睛也不蓝，家境在麻瓜世界里也仅仅能称得上小康，一生没有大富大贵但也无功无过。在接受了十一年的麻瓜教育之后被一封猫头鹰送来的信纸带入了魔法世界，与无数巫师一样进入了霍格沃茨接受教育。  
他会和自己一样在第一次跨越大湖时感到害怕，在等待分院的时候紧张，为各种魔咒和药剂配方感到头疼，在魁地奇比赛中感到兴奋。  
他会在赢下魁地奇奖杯那天晚上兴奋的跨上扫帚，违背宵禁拉着自己跨上扫帚去湖边喝上一杯浓郁的热可可，然后掐着点把人送回斯莱特林的公共室，自己在爬回格林芬多塔的时候不幸被抓到，只能苦兮兮的去整理打扫满是灰尘的卷轴。

“喂，我说花绕北，我们去露营吧，就在这个暑假，约上老蕾番茄还有boy。”  
当花少北的思绪还在四万八千里外玩水，就迷迷糊糊的答应了。

……

结果某幻真的在野外找了块地，撑起了魔法帐篷。  
不过实话实说也不能算找，毕竟这块领地属于lex的家族，说到底也可以算是一群人组队到他家团建而已。  
在团建开始的时候几个人达成了魔法禁止协议，要彻彻底底体验一下麻瓜的生活。于是一堆人对着柴火干瞪眼，火柴在几分钟前被微醉的lex碰翻的一杯水打湿了，擦了半天也擦不出火苗子。  
最终他们还是在生火这件事情上妥协了。

火堆中树枝烧着噼里啪啦的声音，被黑夜衬托着飞起来的火星，同伴们吹灭棉花糖上的火焰后互相嫌弃彼此口水的吵闹声，还有火光里身旁人被映的泛红的面庞。

几杯气泡酒下肚，思维被醉意放缓，手里不知道被谁塞了两根树枝，上面插着烤好的棉花糖。某幻递了一根给花少北，再在人惊讶的目光里一口咬上他手上的棉花糖。

糖表面因为烧着导致的炭层没有影响它本身甜腻的口感，内层略微粘稠的糖液还未来得及完全冷却。

不过这棉花糖……什么时候这么甜了？

火光照映着，两人相扣的手，似乎又握紧了一点。  


**Author's Note:**

> 小记：  
> \- 幻小时候在旅途中看到的是猎户座流星雨（10月上旬-11月上旬），流星速度快且流量多，持续时间长，每小时天顶流星数在25颗左右。  
> \- 跟花一起去看的流星雨是英仙座流星雨（7月下旬-8月下旬），较猎户座来说更加壮观，更亮更多更容易观测，流量最大时可达每小时30-60颗。今年的极大值在8月12日，平均天顶每小时出现率有110颗。


End file.
